


To Protect you

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Johnny, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Smut, prince!Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: To Protect youJohnkunBodyguard AU, smutJohnny was never afraid when he’s on the job, never feared a bullet nor a knife, but his charge though, was never happy when Johnny take any hit for him.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	To Protect you

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: A long overdue body guard AU that nobody asked

Johnny has been professional so he was most sought after. He had accepted high profile clients and none had taken hits while on his watch. This reputation had made him become the head guard for China’s prince, to whom he would swear his life to protect no matter what.

Long story short, Johnny fell in love with the kind smile and generous heart of the prince. IF China loved Prince KUn, it is because he love his country and people just as much. No words can describe the selflessness of the gentle prince and that had cemented Johnny to take on the role of his personal guard, with contract dating unlimited and infinite until the Prince himself terminated it.

Though Kun had been loved by his people, he had been a target of others who had either personal vendetta with the crown or would want the power of one of the largest kingdom in the modern world. But Kun stood tall and proud, and bravely faced each trouble head on, for he knew Johnny would shield him from any danger at the cost of the bodyguard’s life.

“ _Yinghao_.” Johnny had learned to love his Chinese name though he preferred his English name the most. “ _Yinghao.”_ His name was soft and sweet when spoken by his prince, the only person who will call him by his Chinese name. “ _Come here.”_ The order was firm despite the softness in Kun’s voice.

“ _Yes, my prince?”_ Johnny’s Mandarin had been extensive at this point, learned and sharpened as he spent countless days with the peince.

“ _You were hurt.”_ Kun remarked, placing a palm on Johnny’s bruised cheek.

“ _It’s not that serious, I’ve had worse.”_ Johnny replied and grinned but Kun’s frown only deepened.

“ _All those scars to protect me, was it worth it?”_ Kun asked and Johnny nodded without hesitation.

“ _Of course my prince.”_ Johnny replied and Kun sighed before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“ _I wish you wouldn’t put yourself into too much harm for my sake.”_ Kun had regretted taking Johnny in, letting him stand so close to him and allowing the man to take bullets for him.

“ _It’s my job tot protect you.”_ Johnny reminded him.

“ _You should also remember that my heart should be protected too.”_ Kun said and pulled him into a liplock once more.

To the inner court, it wasn’t a secret, but to the world, it was. Not that Emperor Yixing mind his eldest to like men, he had a few more sons to give him grandchildren, he was afraid that Johnny will be targeted more if their enemies knew. He was happy for Kun, thrilled that it was Johnny that he chose, but at the back of his mind he knew, Johnny would always put himself in danger to protect Kun, no matter how grave the outcome was.

“ _Your thoughts are loud.”_ Johnny had remarked, kissing the prince jaw in ways that he knew Kun liked.

“ _they have always been loud. “_ Kun replied and Johnny knew hy, knew how uch Kun feared for his life more than his own, feared losing Johnny one day because despite everything, Johnny would still be Kun’s bodyguard first, and lover second.

“ _Will you reassure me once more Yinghao?”_ Kun asked, eyes boring deep into Johnny’s own. Johnny nodded, of course he won’t ever deny his lover whatever he asked of him.

Reassurance meant heated kisses and love marks, blues and purples that marked Kun’s flawless white skin. Reassurance meant Kun arching his back while he spread his legs for Johnny to penetrate him deep and hard.

Labored breaths, whispered words of endearments, heated kisses and muffled screams.

Reassurance meant Johnny pounding into the prince’s wet heat, as deep as he could go, while he kisses the skin on the prince’s back.

Reassurance mean Kun’s labored breaths as he gripped the bodyguard’s biceps until his nails leave marks.

Reassurance meant Kun leaving kisses on the scarred skin of his lover, some covered by colorful tattoos of lotus, roses and sunflower, and kissing the name branded on the older’s chest where his heart is.

Reassurance meant Johnny worshiping every inch of Kun’s skin and lips lingering on the only blemish the prince had, his lover’s name printed on his chest that mirrors Johnny’s.

“ _Come_.” Kun’s breathless command left Johnny’s head spinning as his hips pummeled into the smaller body beneath him. “ _Come._ ” Kun’s voice had always been melodious and Johnny loved hearing them.

\---

It happened so fast that Kun wasn’t even able to process what was happening. It was a blur of white and black and some red as he was ushered into an armored car to drive away to safety.

“ _Yinghao.”_ Kun had managed to speak but it was not Johnny who sat next to him. “ _Tairong?”_ Kun asked and Taeyong merely nodded as he held the gun tightly while they drove away. “ _Daoying_?” Kun looked to his other side and his other guard nodded.

Kun paled, he knew Johnny would never leave his side no matter how dire the situation is so to have both Taeyong and Doyoung accompany him, Johnny’s friends and most trusted colleagues, it was serious. Kun had felt tears fell as his body shook, he feared for the worst, and he knew he won’t be able to handle a loss.

“ _Come back to me Yinghao._ ” Kun muttered as he cried.

The car sped away from the scene as the prince cried his heart for a lover that he’ll most likely lose.

“ _We’re here.”_ Taeyong announced and opened the door to step out, still cautious of any danger that can befall his charge. “ _Follow me_.” He announced and Doyoung assisted Kun as they walked inside one of the safe houses the royal family has.

“ _I want Yinghao_.” Kun had spluttered out once they reached the bulletproof house.

“ _And I am here.”_ Kun turned around to see Johnny step into the living room, dressed immaculately.

“ _Yinghao.”_ Kun cried as he ran to him hastily. “ _Yinghao.”_ Kun cried as he embraced his lover. “ _Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me._ ” Kun pounded on Johnny’s strong chest.

“ _I’m afraid I have to.”_ Johnny said and Kun was mortified. “ _I can’t be your body guard anymore.”_ Johnny added.

“ _You signed a contract! Unless I said so, you’re mine!_ ” Kun raised his voice for the first time, not wanting Johnny to leave, not now, not ever.

“ _I can’t do it anymore Kun.”_ Johnny replied.

“ _Am I just a toy for you Yinghao?”_ Kun asked and Johnny shook his head.

“ _No, you were never a game nor a toy.”_ Johnny replied and knelt in front of Kun. “ _I can’t be your body guard anymore because I wanted more.”_ Johnny said and pulled out a ring from his pocket. _“Emperor Yixing had given me his blessings.”_ Johnny took Kun’s left had and brought it to his lips before he slid the jade ring on Kun’s finger. “ _Will you marry me?”_ Johnny asked with stars on his eyes and Kun burst into tears.

“ _Idiot!”_ Kun flicked Johnny’s forehead before he pulled the older to kiss him. “ _I hate you!”_ Kun exclaimed but his kisses told a different story.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Taeyong and Doyoung replaced Johnny as the head body guard but as Kun’s consort, he’s always next to Kun, vowed to protect his prince with his life.


End file.
